Lost memories of the last world
by Jhoel Rodriguez
Summary: Ichigo termino la guerra al volver al mundo humano decide formar un banda mientras piensa en la ultimas palabras que Yhwach le dijo al volver a Karakura se encuentra con una imagen horrorosa vuelve alguien que había olvidado por completo que nuevas batallas le esperan a ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todos estoy aquí con mi primer fic y espero que les guste tanto como a mí la verdad me inspire un poco en otros fics y también en el final del arco de Bleach y la película MEMORIES OF NOBODY también que la mayoría de los fics están inspirados en ichiruki o ichihime y ya me canse de eso así que escribí este fic inspirado en mi pareja favorita cual es ya la verán mas adelante, también quería decir que cambiare un poco la historia bueno sin mucho más que decir dejo quedisfruten.

 **ACLARACION:** Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes son de TITE TROLL-SAMA yo solo uso tomo prestado a sus personajes-

Capítulo 1

 **UNA VIDA… ¿NORMAL?**

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde la derrota de Yhwach a manos de Ichigo este mismo se encontraba en el mundo humano pues al terminar la guerra también había terminado el instituto y había decidido que formaría una banda ya que este tocaba la guitarra eléctrica y tenía una excelente voz pero no podía pedirá ayuda a sus amigo ya que estos iban a ir a diferentes universidades Uryu se iría a estudiar medicina al extranjero, Chad dijo que se iría a México ya que había decidido volverse un luchador profesional y tenía un pariente allá que le podía ayudar con eso, Mizuiro se fue de la ciudad y Keigo bueno el nunca cambia se fue a Paris a estudiar artes dramáticas, Rukia venia de vez en cuando a visitarlo, un día llego con Renji y le conto que se habían vuelto novios lo cual daño un poco al peli naranja ya que sentía algo especial por la enana pero jamas se atrevió a decirle, haciendo caso omiso a sus sentimientos los felicito; días después Orihime se declaró a Ichigo en lo cual este acepto por no dañarla ya que la quería como su hermana pero de eso no pasaba; luego de un mes como Ichigo lo tenía planeado consiguió a algunas personas para su banda luego de un año y un poco más ya eran muy conocidos en todo Japón la mayor parte del mundo en ese mismo instante estaban regresando de gira por América del norte.

 **Raiden:** Hey Ichigo jugamos algo en lo que tardamos en llegar a Karakura?-pregunto un chico de no más de 20 años de edad que era el baterista de la banda.

 **Ichigo:** Claro, porque no-respondió-y a que jugamos?

 **Raiden:** Déjame pensar-y se puso en un pose pensadora-que te parece a los dardos-dijo recordando que llevaba consigo una caja de cardos que había comprado para matar el tiempo-a no ser que creas que te termine humillando-molesto a Ichigo

 **Ichigo:** Es un reto?-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia pues tenía una puntería que dejaría a todos los Sternorriters con envidia ya que durante un año había entrenado sus poderes Quincys.

Luego de una muy clara victoria de Ichigo contra Raiden este se fue a su habitación del nightlinen (un buss que usan los famosos para ir de gira por el mundo) y empezó a recordar quien le había devuelto sus poderes Quincys y las palabras que no podía sacar de su cabeza desde aquella pelea.

 **POV Ichigo tres años atrás**

 **Yhwach:** EL camino se está cerrando Ichigo, el camino a un mundo donde seas feliz-dijo Yhwach dejando a Ichigo impresionado -

 **Ichigo:** D-de que hablas Yhwach...-pregunto confundió Ichigo-

 **Yhwach:** Solo quería un mundo en el que fueras feliz-respondió Yhwach-En el mundo donde vives ahora nunca encontraras la felicidad que buscas s-solo encontraras… soledad y desesperación- dijo Yhwach entrecortado pues poco a poco estaba desapareciendo-

 **Ichigo:** A que rayos te refieres -grito molesto pues no entendía las palabras de su más poderoso enemigo-

 **Yhwach:** Algún día lo entenderás….Ichigo… solo recuerda….que hay personas las cuales…. no merecen t-tu protección… porque…. como cualquier…. cosa en los tres mundos… tarde o temprano… te traicionaran -dijo Yhwach con sus fuerzas ya casi extintas extendiendo su mano hacia Ichigo; este mismo que al notar que Yhwach estaba a punto de morir extendió su mano para tomar la de Yhwach y sintió como su fuerza y reiatsu iba aumentando en proporciones gigantescas y monstruosas-ese poder es tuyo …además que… dejo en ti todo mi poder….. Ichigo r-recuerda lo que d-dije y en-encuentra la manera de ser feliz en e-este mundo hasta siempre… **MI HIJO NACIDO EN LA OBSCURIDAD** -dicho eso ultimo Yhwach desapareció dejando a un Ichigo muy confundido.

 **TIEMPO ACTUAL**

Ichigo se preguntaba que significaban esas palabras y a que personas se refería pero lo que más intrigado lo tenía era que Yhwach había dicho que quería hacer un mundo donde el fuera feliz-A que rayos te referiste con eso Yhwach-pensó Ichigo internamente

Ya habían pasado tres años y ninguna de las personas que el protegía lo había traicionado

 **Ichigo:** Solo debieron ser palabras vanas- dijo Ichigo en vos alta

 **Matías:** Cuales palabras?-pregunto Matías él era el bajista de la banda Ranbu no melody (si dirán no es una banda sino que es una canción pero no soy tan creativo como para crear nombres :´v)

 **Ichigo:** Matías que haces aquí-pregunto

 **Matías:** Nada solo quería avisarte que estamos a punto de llegar a Karakura-dijo

 **Ichigo:** Gracias por el aviso- le respondió mientras se fue a una de las ventanas, ahí pudo ver la ciudad donde creció, donde paso todo lo que para cualquier persona normal sería un sueño o una fantasía.

Había pasado un largo tiempo que había estado en Karakura y lo primero que quería hacer era visitar a su familia pero eso tomaría tiempo ya que cuando el nightlinen había parado una gran multitud de admiradoras lo empezaron a rodear la seguridad hacia todo lo posible para que las admiradoras no terminaran desgarrando las ropas a los miembros de la banda.

 **Ichigo:** Valla que esta vez sí se juntaron muchas-decía mientras caminaba y miraba a la multitud.

 **Guardaespalda:** Si Ichigo-sama eso es porque ya es un largo tiempo desde que pisaron la ciudad –decía mientras forcejeaba con algunas fans que querían ´´tocar`` al pelinaranja.

Entre toda esa multitud habían una chica que era acompañada con sus dos amigas.

 *********:** Mira que guapo es Ichigo-sama-exclamó una chica de cabello negro con ojos café y de tamaño normal entre las mujeres.

 *********:** Yo prefiero más a Raiden-sama-exclamó una chica de cabellera castaña con ojos negros y no mucho más alta que la anterior-tu a quien prefieres Senna?-pregunto a una chica de cabello negro-violeta y ojos anaranjados-Senna?-pregunto.

 **Senna:** Ella estaba mirando al chico de cabellera naranja sintiendo una muy extraña sensación de familiaridad con el chico que aunque lo haya visto por televisión no había sentido esa sensación, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho a su compañera llamándola-perdón estaba metida en mis pensamientos-excuso-cual era tu pregunta Ai?

 **Ai:** Te preguntaba cuál te gusta más ya que a Chiasa le gusta más Raiden.

 **Chiasa:** A quien no le gustaría Raiden solo míralo-exclamo.

 **Senna:** Pues a mí me gus-…..-estaba a punto de decir pero las personas empezaron a empujarlas.

 **CON ICHIGO**

Ya habían logrado salir de la multitud luego de algunos autógrafos y entrevistas y cada uno se dirigía a su hogar para descansar.

 **Ichigo** **:** Si si no se preocupe Kyoraku-san iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda-decía Ichigo a través de un teléfono que el capitán del gotei 13 le entrego cuando volvió al mundo humano-si si muy bien adiós Kyoraku-san-dijo Ichigo mientras colgaba el teléfono-Aaaaaa-suspiro pesadamente –este día fue cansador-dijo Ichigo que no sabía que el día se pondría peor.

Ya habiendo llegado a su casa se bajó de su auto deportivo negro con una calavera blanca en el capo del vehículo (capo es la parte superior delantera de un auto por si no lo conocen) caminando hacia la entrada a su hogar y moviéndose para esquivar una patada voladora de su padre (en el final del manga no se sabe que paso con Isshin Shiba así que supondré que volvió al mundo humano para cuidar de sus hijas) y devolvió el golpe con una patada en la espalda

 **Isshin:** Veo que sigues siendo igual de fuerte-dijo Isshin minetras sse levantaba del golpe de su hijo.

 **Ichigo:** Y veo que tú sigues siendo un padre inmaduro-le respondió Ichigo molesto-donde están Karin y Yuzu-pregunto calmándose un poco.

 **Isshin:** Karin está en un partido de futbol y Yuzu está en una cita con un chico de su clase-dijo mientras se limpiaba el polvo.

 **Ichigo:** QUEEEEEEEEE?-grito Ichigo-ella tiene novio cuando paso? Quien es el chico? Cuantos años tiene? Como puedes dejar que tenga novio?-inundo Ichigo con preguntas a su padre.

 **Isshin:** Relájate Ichigo ella ya está en edad para tener novio al igual que Karin, el chico se llama Akihiko tiene 16 y como dije está en su clase que cuando empezaron fue hace unas 2 semanas-dijo su padre intentando calmar a Ichigo.

 **Ichigo:** P-pero-Ichigo trato de responder a lo que su padre le dijo hasta que recordó lo que su padre le dijo ´´al igual que Karin´´-UN SEGUNDO KARIN IGUAL TIENE NOVIO?-Ichigo grito tan fuerte que algunos vecinos salieron de sus casas al igual que unas fansgirls de Ichigo que al ver que él estaba ahí empezaron a correr en su dirección.

 **Isshin:** Mierda-pensó mientras metía a Ichigo adentro de su casa-ahora como aremos para que esas locas chicas no intenten desgarrarte-dijo volviendo a ver a Ichigo pero en cuanto lo vio empezó a sudar frio.

 **Ichigo:** Pregunte que si Karin también tenía novio-dijo Ichigo con un tono tan sombrío que el mismo Kempachi perdería sus ganas de pelear por temor a su vida.

 **Isshin:** S-si-dijo Isshin-e-es Toshiro (no sé cómo Isshin llama a Toshiro :v)-dijo Isshin temiendo por su vida.

 **Ichigo:** Parece que tendre que visitar la sociedad de almas pronto-dijo con el mismo tono sombrío-pero primero-dijo viendo a su padre-tendré que….enseñarte a cuidar a tus hijas-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa macabra que hiso sentir a su hollow interno como inocente.

En ese momento Isshin sintió en verdadero terror(:v)

Luego de una paliza que Ichigo proporciono a su padre salió en camino a la casa de su novia Orihime a la cual no había visto mucho tiempo y cuando él la llamaba ella le decía que tenía cosas que hacer y no hablaban mucho.

Él no le dijo que regresaba a Karakura pues quería sorprenderla, hizo una pequeña parada en una tienda de joyería comprando un collar de diamantes pues quería regalarle algo lindo a su amada pues con el pasar del tiempo había empezado a amarla como un hombre a una mujer, cuando había llegado a su destino bajando de su auto tomo una gorra, unos lentes, una chalina que le cubría la boca y la pequeña bolsa donde se encontraba la caja que en su interior se encontraba el collar.

Estaba vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero negro acompañados de unas pequeñas cadenas en la parte superior de cada brazo y un collar en forma de calavera llevaba también una camiseta de color negro que llevaba el número 15 en el lado del corazón, llevaba un pantalón jean negro con cadenas colgando de un bolsillo y llevaba unos zapatos igualmente negros en si llevaba un conjunto de ropa negra.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento de Orihime saco una llave que ella le había entregado unas semanas después de que empezaron a salir, la inserto cuidadosamente para hacer el menor ruido posible.

Ya adentro empezó a caminar por la casa sin hacer ruido hasta que unos pequeños gemidos y golpes a la pared llamaron su atención y camino hacia la habitación de su novia al entrar abrió los ojos como platos mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía en pedazos ahí estaba su novia con su mejor amigo; este último encima de ella mientras la penetraba con fuerza hizo caer la bolsa que llevaba consigo alertando a los amantes que se separaron inmediatamente al ver a Ichigo.

 **Uryu:** Quien eres tu?-pregunto a Ichigo pues como el tenía toda la cabeza tapada y no sintiendo algún reiatsu del mismo no sabía quién era; Ichigo había aprendido a manejar y ocultar su reiatsu cuando había estado practicando su poder Quincy-te preguntes quien eres-dijo nuevamente mas molesto.

No obteniendo respuesta simplemente se lanzó y golpeo a Ichigo en la cara haciendo que la gorra los lentes y la chalina dejaran de cubrir su cara; Uryu se quedó congelado al ver a su mejor amigo y compañero de batallas por otro lado Orihime se quedó sin aliento al ver a Ichigo.

 **Ichigo:** ….-Ichigo estaba sin habla tenía un mar de emociones llenando su alma y corazón odio tristeza decepción ira frustacion, sus espíritus que estaban bajo el agua no decían nada pues sentían lo mismo que su portador-Uryu…. Orihime-dijo casi como un susurro.

 **Orihime:** I-Ichigo es-esto n-no es lo que pa-parece-dijo tartamudeando-t-te lo pu-puedo explicar

 **Uryu:** …..-este no podía decir nada pues había traicionado a su mejor amigo.

 **Ichigo:** NO ES LO QUE PARECE?-grito Ichigo en todo su dolor y frustración-QUE LO PUEDES EXPLICAR? NO ME JODAS-volvió a gritar y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos lo cual sorprendió a Uryu tanto como a Orihime-yo te amaba-dijo Ichigo con vos apagada-pero cuando vuelvo para querer verte te encuentro revolcándote con mi mejor amigo-miro a Uryu con odio-LO NUESTRO SE ACABO Y URYU NO QUIERO QUE JAMAS EN LA VIDA VUELVAS A HABLARME-grito y sentencio Ichigo.

Ichigo no soportando más salió de la habitación y de la casa.

 **Orihime:** Q-que hice-dijo ella entre lágrimas, Uryu solo estaba callando mirando el piso.

Ichigo encendió su auto y se fue tan rápido como el vehículo se lo dejaba no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos escuchar a alguien salió de la ciudad a un prado alejado una vez ahí salió del vehículo y se tiro en el césped aun con lágrimas en los ojos; pasaron las horas mientras Ichigo pensaba en todos los momentos que había pasado con Orihime cuando la conoció en el accidente de su hermano, cuando estaban en la escuela, cuando fueron a salvar a Rukia, cuando la secuestraron y él fue a salvarla a mundo hueco, como peleo con Ulquiorra y se volvió un Vasto Lord por querer salvarla, también recordó cuando Tsukishima había cambiado sus recuerdos, la batalla contra Yhwach y como termino protegiéndola….en eso Ichigo recordó las palabras de Yhwach ´´ **HAY PERSONAS QUE NO MERECEN TU PROTECCION PORQUE COMO CUALQUIEN COSA EN LOS 3 MUNDOS TARDE O TEMPRANO TE TRAICIONARAN** … -Tenias razón Yhwach- dijo Ichigo reflexionando lo que en las últimas horas paso.

La noche llego e Ichigo estaba un poco más calmado subió a su auto y se fue a su casa; llegando vio a Karin hablando con Toshiro como lo sabía era un misterio luego vio a Yuzu terminando de preparar la cena y no vio al viejo en ninguna parte.

Ichigo espero a que Karin terminara de halar por teléfono e hizo notar su presencia.

 **Yuzu/Karin:** Oni-chan/Ichi-nii-gritaron las mellizas cuando se lanzaron al pelinaranja para abrazarlo.

 **Ichigo:** Yo-respondió mientras abrazaba a sus hermanas menores-ha pasado un buen tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de un breve momento ya estaban los 3 sentados en la mesa comiendo y platicando de lo que había ocurrido en estos 4 meses que Ichigo estuvo fuera en su gira.

 **Yuzu:** Oni-chan ya fuiste a ver a Orihime-neesan?-pregunto sin ningún conocimiento de lo que su hermano había pasado en la mañana del mismo día.

 **Ichigo:** A sobre eso-dijo Ichigo con melancolía en su voz-termine con ella esta mañana-dijo dejando sorprendidas a sus hermanas.

 **Karin:** Pero que paso-dijo queriendo aclarar la duda.

Ichigo les conto lo que paso esa misma mañana cuando fue a ver a Orihime, como compro el obsequio y como llegando a la casa de Orihime lo encontró revolcándose con el que creía que era su mejor amigo y como termino con Orihime y rompiendo lasos de amistad con Uryu.

Karin estaba furiosa y Yuzu tenía lágrimas en los ojos de lo que su hermano había vivido.

 **Karin:** Esa maldita perra-gruño-yo tenía mis sospechas ya que cuando ese maldito de Uryu había regresado ella se portaba muy cariñosa con el-recordó Karin algunos sucesos del pasado.

 **Ichigo:** Ya no queriendo recordar todo lo sucedido y no queriendo que sus hermanas lo vean débil decidió cambiar de tema-Dejemos de hablar de eso más bien Yuzu-dijo con una vos sombría-me entere que tienes novio-dijo mientras veía como su hermana cambiaba su rostro de lastima a uno de horror-quiero conocerlo-sentencio Ichigo.

 **Yuzu:** Ha-hai oni-chan-tartamudeo temiendo por la vida de su novio.

 **Karin:** Eso te pasa por no contarle-dijo su melliza mientras alzaba un vaso de agua para tomarlo.

 **Ichigo:** Tú no te salvas Karin-dijo Ichigo con la misma voz-me entere que estas saliendo con Toshiro.

Karin escupió el agua en forma cómica mientras colocaba el mismo rostro que su hermana.

 **Karin:** C-como lo supiste?-dijo tartamudeando.

 **Ichigo:** Tengo mis contactos-dijo con una sonrisa-mañana iré a la sociedad de almas a hablar con el-dijo mientras sentenciaba.

 **Karin:** P-pe-pero-trataba de reclamar mientras veía a su hermano subir a su habitación.

Ichigo había llegado a su antigua habitación tendiéndose en su cama mientras veía alrededor.

 **Shiro:** _Este lugar no a cambiado en nada verdad rey?-_ dijo con voz distorsionada su espíritu zampakuto y hollow.

 **Ichigo:** Ahora no Shiro-dijo hablando a su zampakuto-solo quiero descansar-termino diciendo antes de que terminara completamente dormido.

 **XXXXXXXXXXEN LA CIUDAD DE AL LADO** **XXXXXXXXXX**

Senna se encontraba recostada en la cama de su habitación pensando en la sensación que sintió esta esta mañana al ver a Ichigo.

 **Senna:** Siento que ya lo conozco pero de donde-se preguntaba-descubriré porque-dijo con determinación en su voz

 **HASTA ACA EL CAP SI TENGO SUERTE Y LOGRO DORMIR MAÑANA A ESTA MISMA HORA O MAS TEMPRANO QUIEN SABE ESTARE SUBIENDO EL CAP SIGUIENTE PORFAVOR DEJENME SUS REWITS CON IDEAS O SUGERENCIAS SE LOS AGRADECERIA MUCHO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola tarde mucho en escribir pero de nuevo estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo diciendo otra vez que cambiare la historia sin más los dejo.

 **ACLARACION:** Bleach no me pertenece son de TITE TROLL-SAMA yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes. 

Capítulo 2

 **REENCUENTROS**

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se levantó ya más calmado por los sucesos del día anterior tomo su toalla y se fue a duchar; al salir se vistió con un saco color negro, una polera blanca, un pantalón jean color azul, unos zapatos negros y la misma cadena de ayer con forma de calavera pero esta vez llevaba también una pequeña cadena con una cruz de 5 picos en la muñeca derecha; según él representaba sus poderes Quincy al igual que la calavera sus poderes hollow una vez listo bajo a desayunar.

 **Yuzu:** Buen día Oni-chan-lo saludo su hermana.

 **Ichigo:** Yo.. buen día Yuzu-le devolvió el saludo-donde esta Karin?-pregunto al notar la falta de su otra hermana.

 **Yuzu:** A ella se fue a la sociedad de almas a visitar a Toshiro-kun-le respondió.

 **Ichigo:** Ooo-dijo-así que fue a la sociedad de almas y como logro llegar hasta ahí?-le pregunto para saber quién era el idiota que había ayudado a su hermana.

 **Yuzu:** La ayudo Urahara-san-respondió la joven sin saber que estaba condenando al sombrerero.

 **Ichigo:** Gracias-dijo con una vos sombría; su hermana entendió lo que hiso y solo pudo disculparse internamente con el tendedero.

Después de desayunar Ichigo salió por la puerta trasera puesto que muchas fansgirl estaban en la puerta de la residencia por el alboroto del día anterior; salió en el auto de ´´repuesto`` como él lo llama, es un auto comun para no llamar la atención.

Se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara teniendo dos objetivos en mente uno que le abriera un senkaimon y dos matarlo después de eso.

Ya había legado al baldío donde se encontraba la tienda vio a Ururu barriendo el frente y a Jinta practicando sus…. lanzamientos?

Los niños al darse cuenta fueron a recibirlo en especial Jinta que se había vuelto admirador suyo.

 **Jinta:** Ichigo-sama que lo trae por acá- le dijo el niño Ichigo estaba mirándolo con una cara blanca.

 **Ichigo:** Aaaa v-vine a ver a Urahara-dijo aun con la misma cara.

 **Ururu:** el está en el sótano de entrenamiento-le dijo la niña.

 **Ichigo:** Gracias-dijo para meterse en la tienda rumbo al sótano de entrenamiento.

Ichigo quería tomar por sorpresa a Urahara así que escondió su reiatsu y empezó a bajar por las escalares. Una vez ahí abajo reconoció el reiatsu de Urahara pero con él estaba Yoruichi su maestra algo le decía que si iba hasta donde ellos pasarían muchas cosas y en su mayoría malas haciendo caso omiso a sus ´´instintos`` se acercó lo más sigilosamente posible y los escucho hablar.

 **Urahara:** Esto en verdad es serio-dijo con voz seria-nadie más que el capitán Kyoraku, tu, yo y Mayuri sabemos que el valle de los gritos se volvió a expandir.

 **Yoruichi:** Esto es grave si esto sigue así el mundo de los vivos al igual que la sociedad de almas incluso el hueco mundo se verán afectados-dijo sabiendo que las cosas solo iban de mal en peor.

 **Urahara:** Tenemos que encontrar al rosario de los recuerdos dada la información que recopile y juntándola con la de Mayuri tenemos entendido que ella sigue con vida en la ciudad de al lado pero aun sin saber quien es realmente-dijo con un poco de melancolía.

Ichigo se preguntaba de que rayos estaban hablando que era el valle de los gritos, que o quien era el rosario de los recuerdos entre otras; tenia tantas preguntas en la cabeza pero sabía que si se involucraba solo le traerían problemas y ahora que tenía la vida de sus sueños no quería perderla; estaba a punto de irse pero algo que dijo Urahara lo hizo quedar quieto.

 **Urahara:** Especialmente si Ichigo se entera de que ella sigue con vida se volverá loco y por nada en este mundo dejara que nos acerquemos a ella.

 **Yoruichi:** El ahora mismo tiene la vida que siempre quiso pase lo que pase él no debe enterarse de que Senna está viva-dijo con un tono serio.

 **Ichigo:** Senna? Quien es ella no la conozco o si? Porque habría que interponerme en que la encuentren? Que le harían si la encuentran? ; Senna no sé por qué pero ese nombre me resulta familiar; Aaaaaa mierda ahora solo tengo más dudas que antes-pensó Ichigo-es mejor que me vaya antes de que se den cuenta de que estoy aquí.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día pues cuando intento moverse una piedra pequeña salió disparada de su pie haciendo un silencio de ultratumba-mierda-dijo en vos baja antes de salir disparado en una mescla de su Bringer Light, Shunpo, sonido y Hirenkyaku.

 **Yoruichi:** E-ese era Ichigo verdad?-dijo asombrada por no haberlo notado y por la velocidad en que se fue.

 **Urahara:** Parece que las cosas se complicaran mucho mas de ahora en adelante-dijo mientras acomodaba su sombrero.

Ichigo había salido volando el sótano y posteriormente de la casa alejándose lo más que podía hasta llegar a una arboleda en la cuidad de al lado una vez ahí se sentó.

 **Ichigo:** Aaaa ahora si me alegra que Urahara haya echo ese experimento en mí.

 **POV ICHIGO 1 AÑO Y 1 MES DESPUES DE LA GUERRA CONTRA YHWACH**

Ichigo estaba corriendo a la tienda de Urahara pues este último lo había llamado diciendo que era una urgencia y necesitaba su ayuda; al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe mirando a todo lado precavido de que algo pueda pasar.

 **Ichigo:** URAHARA DONDE ESTAS-grito sin recibir respuesta alguna-tsk…-refunfuño y entro en la tienda solo para sentir como su cuerpo era agarrado con varias máquinas que lo hicieron sentar en una silla metálica.

 **Urahara:** Buenos días Kurosaki-san-dijo apareciendo Urahara desde las sombras.

 **Ichigo:** DE QUE SE TRATA ESTO MALDITO LOCO-grito molesto.

 **Urahara:** Tranquilízate Kurosaki-san-dijo con una voz calmada-te llame diciendo que era una emergencia y si lo es-dijo mientras caminaba hacia Ichigo.

 **Ichigo:** CUAL EMERGENCIA MALDITO ES DE SEGURO QUE QUIERES PROBAR ALGUN EXPERIMENTO EN MI-grito.

 **Urahara:** CORRECTO-exclamo mientras alzaba su abanico y unas luces con la palabra ´´correcto`` aparecieron detrás de el; sintió como un zapato golpeaba su cara pues Ichigo de alguna forma había logrado sacarse su zapato y aventárselo.

 **Ichigo:** Deja de tus tonterías y suéltame no pienso ser tu conejillo de indias-reclamo.

 **Urahara:** No te alteres Kurosaki-san este te ayudara tanto a ti como a mí-le respondió mientras se frotaba la parte donde le llego el zapato.

 **Ichigo:** Como que esto me ayudara a mí?-se preguntó mientras trataba de zafarse

 **Urahara:** Veras Kurosaki-san-empezó con su explicación-he desarrollado una manera en la que puedas usar tus poderes Shinigami en tu cuerpo humano; más específicamente hablando fusionaría tu cuerpo espiritual con tu cuerpo humano-explico.

 **Ichigo:** Y eso para que esta bien como están las cosas ahora no necesito ese método tuyo-dijo-desátame de una vez.

 **Urahara:** Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso Kurosaki-san he estado trabajando en este experimento por muchas décadas ahora es momento de que lo pruebe-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto sádica.

 **Ichigo:** E-espera que vas a hacer-decía mientras veía como Urahara sacaba una jeringa llena de un líquido amarrillo brillante de un almacén y se acercaba a el-no espera detente **NOOOOOO** -grito cuando Urahara le inyecto esa sustancia.

 **POV TIEMPO ACTUAL**

Ichigo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al recordar ese día después de que Urahara le había inyectado esa cosa sintió un dolor terrible para que luego sintiera como su forma espiritual se fusionaba con su cuerpo humano para luego desmayarse cuando despertó le dio una paliza a Urahara con excusa de que quería ´´probar`` el resultado del experimento cosa que acabo con Urahara en terapia intensiva durante un mes.

 **Ichigo:** Pero de que rayos hablaban esos dos…. parecía cosa seria quien es Senna?….. ella es el rosario de los recuerdos?... porque habría que interponerme en que la Sociedad de almas se acerque a ella?…-pregunto Ichigo a nadie al aire- Bueno será mejor que me mantenga alejado no quiero terminar metiéndome en otra guerra suficiente tengo con lo que enfrente a la SDA(sociedad de almas), los Bount, las zanpakuto, los arrancar y Aizen, los fullbrings, Yhwach y los Quincys, pero sé que al final si la SDA está perdiendo terminaran metiéndome como az bajo la manga-dijo Ichigo con pereza.

Mejor me marcho a casa-dijo Ichigo mientras se disponía a pararse y caminar pero luego recordó algo que lo hizo parar en seco-mierda me deje el repuesto en la tienda de Urahara no puedo ir caminando por ahí como si nada tampoco puedo dejar a repuesto me salvo de muchas tendré que ir a la tienda de Urahara pero tampoco puedo usar alguna de mis técnicas de velocidad ya que si las uso sentirían mi reiatsu y saldrían a preguntarme si escúchelo de hace un rato… Aaaaaa mierda que are ahora-se preguntó con pereza-ya se-dijo mientras en su mano se formaba una luz azul que pasado unos segundos se transformó en una bufanda color negro-esto servirá-dijo mientras se envolvía la boca; después volvió a usar la misma técnica creando así una gorra igualmente negra-nunca pensé que esa técnica que vi usar a Uryu ase años atrás me serviría de algo-dijo Ichigo con melancolía en su vos recordando los viejos tiempos en donde Uryu era su mejor amigo-bueno que más da- dijo mientras separaba e iba a la ciudad sin saber que alguien había observado y escuchado todo.

 **ESE MISMO DIA UNAS HORAS ANTES EN LA CIUDAD DE AL LADO**

Senna se había despertado con una muy clara meta en mente: descubrir porque sentía ese extraño sentimiento al ver al famoso Ichigo Kurosaki se había duchado y colocado una blusa color blanca con un gigante corazón negro en el centro, un pantalón azul oscuro, unas zapatillas del mismo color de su blusa y un gorro de lana blanca.

Bajo a desayunar pues su madre ya tenía todo listo ahí también se encontraba su padre que estaba leyendo su periódico matutino; se sentó en la mesa y agradeció por la comida.

 **Senna:** Hoy saldré con unas amigas al centro comercial de la ciudad de al lado-dijo mientras comía una tostada.

 **Papá de Senna:** Esta bien pero procura llegar temprano no queremos que te pase algo además de que tu madre y yo saldremos de viaje por un tiempo a Europa por negocios y conociendo lo olvidadiza que eres seguramente te quedaras fuera de la casa por no llevar tu llave-le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

 **Senna:** Mooo-dijo con un adorable puchero-ya no soy una niña puedo cuidarme y acordarme de la cosas yo sola-dijo con un toque de autosuficiencia.

 **Mamá de Senna:** Tu padre tiene razón cariño, recuerda que hace unos días te olvídate tu llave y terminaste esperando dos horas a que llegáramos nosotros-dijo con humor recordando como su hija se había quedado afuera de su casa.

 **Senna:** Eso fue un accidente no volverá a pasar-dijo con un tono un poco molesto-además ya pronto ira a la universidad ahí tendré mi propio departamento y aunque me olvide la llave siempre estará el conserje para abrirme la puerta-dijo asegurando su plan de respaldo mientras a sus padre les salía una gota al estilo anime.

 **Papá de Senna:** B-Bueno aun así tienes que dejar ese mal habito algún día te traerán problemas-le dijo con seriedad.

 **Senna:** Vale vale ya lo entendí-dijo mientras terminaba de desayunar-estaré en casa a eso de las 9 a 10 no se vayan sin despedirse.

 **Papá de Senna:** Claro hija cuídate-le dijo.

 **Senna:** Adiós-dijo mientras salía-Papá es exagerado ni modo que por olvidarme la llave de mi casa un chico apuesto como Ichigo por acto de buena voluntad me invite a pasar la noche en su casa y luego termine durmiendo en su cuarto y yo como agradecimiento termine entregándome a él lo cual jeje me encantaría-dijo con un chorro de sangre imaginándose a ella con Ichigo en una noche picante (si señores Senna era una pervertida más aun tratándose de nuestro prota pelinaranja)-pero ya mejor empiezo a ir a la ciudad Karakura-dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre y empezaba a caminar con dirección a Karakura.

Ya habían llegado al puente que unía las dos ciudades pero se había dado cuenta de algo; no sabía mucho de esa ciudad tampoco conocía nada de Ichigo ni de que estaría haciendo hoy sería un caso perdido ir a la ciudad sin saber nada suspiro resignada y sin nada más que hacer se fue a una arboleda que le gustaba ir para pensar más claro.

Iba escuchando la canción de Ranbu no Melody D–tecnolife(esta canción pertenece a otra banda así que se respeta los derechos de autor) sin darse cuenta había llegado a un parque de diversiones donde había una noria gigantesca al verla sintió algo de nostalgia y familiaridad con el lugar sin saber porque dijo-Ichigo no me quiso llevar al noria porque dijo que era un estudiante y no tenía dinero jejeje-rio pero se sorprendió imágenes de ella e Ichigo persiguiéndola inundaron su mente pero como en un instante llegaron los recuerdos en un instante también se fueron-que fue eso-dijo intento volver a recordar lo mismo pero le fue imposible; suspiro resignada y miro al noria-Ichigo alguna vez nos conocimos?-Le pregunto a la nada.

Otra vez la misma decisión solo que ahora más fuerte; descubriría porque sentía que conocía a Ichigo, volvió a caminar hacia la arboleda para pensar un plan para acercarse a Ichigo-como me gustaría que Ichigo viniera a mí-dijo con pesadez pero como arte de magia más alejado del lugar vio como Ichigo apareció de la ¿nada? ella se quedó paralizada no sabía que hacer pero esa era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría así que salió de su trance y empezó a acercarse lentamente cuando iba hacer notar su presencia Ichigo hablo.

 **Ichigo:** Aaaa ahora si me alegra que Urahara haya echo ese experimento en mí.

 **Senna:** Se ocultó en un árbol que estaba cerca-experimento?a Ichigo le hicieron un experimento?-se preguntaba mentalmente.

 **Ichigo:** Pero de que rayos hablaban esos dos…. parecía cosa seria quien es Senna?….. ella es el rosario de los recuerdos?... porque habría que interponerme en que la Sociedad de almas se acerque a ella?.

 **Senna:** E-él está hablando de mí? me conoce? No, no debo ser yo o sí?Claro que Senna no es un nombre muy común que digamos y no conozco a casi nadie que se llame así…. que yo soy el resario de los recuerdos? Que es eso se come? Sociedad de almas que es eso? Porque quieren acercarse a mí?-se preguntó mentalmente mientras tenia un rubor en la cara.

 **Ichigo:** Bueno será mejor que me mantenga alejado no quiero terminar metiéndome en otra guerra suficiente tengo con lo que enfrente a la SDA, los Bount, las zanpakuto, los arrancar y Aizen, los fullbringers, Yhwach y los Quincys, pero sé que al final si la SDA está perdiendo terminaran metiéndome como az bajo la manga-dijo Ichigo con pereza.

 **Senna:** cuando escucho lo que dijo Ichigo el rubor se fue-GUERRA?-grito Senna mentalmente-Ichigo estuvo en una guerra? Y no solo una sino varias como es eso posible?-seguía preguntándose pues ella nunca pensó que alguien especialmente Ichigo terminaría metiéndose en una guerra hoy en día-que es la SDA? que son los Bount?, las zanpakuto son armas asi que estuvo en guerra con ellas?como es eso?, que es o que son lo arrancar y quien es Aizen?,que los fullbrings?, quien es Yhwach y los Quincys, porque si estuvo en guerra con la SDA lo llamarían para que el los ayude? Aaaaaa mi cabeza va a explotar-dijo mentalmente mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

 **Ichigo:** Mejor me marcho a casa-Senna vio cómo él quería levantarse pero paró en seco-mierda me deje el repuesto en la tienda de Urahara no puedo ir caminando por ahí como si nada tampoco puedo dejar a repuesto me salvo de muchas tendré que ir a la tienda de Urahara pero tampoco puedo usar alguna de mis técnicas de velocidad ya que si las uso sentirían mi reiatsu y saldrían a preguntarme si escúchelo de hace un rato… Aaaaaa mierda que are ahora, ya se-Senna observo con la boca abierta como en la mano de Ichigo se formaba una luz azul que pasado unos segundos se transformó en una bufanda color negro-esto servirá-escucho decir a Ichigo, después vio que volvió a usar la misma técnica creando así una gorra igualmente negra-nunca pensé que esa técnica que vi usar a Uryu ase años atrás me serviría de algo-escucho hablar a Ichigo pero en su vos se notaba un poco de melancolía-bueno que más da-vio cómo se ponía de pie y se iba.

 **Senna-** Pero que mierda acaba de pasar como es que creo esas cosas de la nada? que es esa cosa llamada reiatsu que rayos acaba de pasar-dijo cuándo Ichigo ya no estaba a la vista-no se en que rayos está metido Ichigo pero esta es mi oportunidad de acercarme a el y no la dejare pasar-dijo mientras salía de su escondite y empezaba a caminar por el mismo camino de Ichigo.

 **CON ICHIGO**

 **Ichigo:** Aaaa ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que disfrutaba esta vista y este aire fresco-dijo mientras caminaba cerro los ojos e inhalo el aire fresco del lugar, pero eso no duraría para siempre escucho un CUIDADO antes de que algo lo chocara y terminaran cayendo el encima de la cosa que lo choco sintió algo suave en su cara y en su mano izquierda a lo cual empezó a estrujarlo-es grande y suave-dijo mientras masajeaba esa cosa suave con su mano izquierda-kyaa-escucho gemir a lo que parecía una chica.

 **CON SENNA**

 **Senna:** Maldición termine perdiéndolo por donde se fue espero que no aya salido ya de la arboleda-dijo mientras corría en la dirección en la que Ichigo se había alejado corria tan distraída que no noto que el chico que buscaba estaba caminando con los ojos cerrados-CUIDADO-antes de chocarse con él y terminaran cayendo el encima de ella el había caído en sus pechos y con una de sus manos estrujando su pecho-es grande y suave-escucho decir al pelinaranja mientras masajeaba su pecho-kyaa-gimió por lo que él hacía.

 **CON EL NARRADOR (:v)**

Ichigo se levantó de golpe al escuchar el gemido y vio a una Senna con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se llevaba sus manos a sus pechos él vio su mano izquierda y se volvió más rojo que un tomate pues entendió lo que había estado haciendo.

 **Ichigo:** L-lo siento no era mi intención lo juro era tan grande y suave se sintió tan bien que no pude evitar estrujarlo-se puso aún más rojo que antes (si es que era posible) pues habia admitido que le había gustado tocar su pecho.

 **Senna:** Se puso igual de roja que Ichigo al escucharlo decir que le había gustado tocar su pecho ella tenía que admitirlo a ella igual le había gustado lo que Ichigo hiso para ella era un sueño realidad pero ella no quería que ella pensara que ella era una pervertida aunque lo fuera así que hiso lo que cualquier mujer aria-p-per-PERVETIDO-grito fingiendo llorar.

 **Ichigo:** E-en verdad lo siento no era mi intención a-are lo que sea que me pidas para compensarte así que por favor deja de llorar-pidió con tomo de suplica

 **Senna:** L-lo que sea?-pregunto ella calmando un poco su llanto fingido.

 **Ichigo:** Si lo que sea-dijo con firmeza en su voz.

 **Senna:** entonces-dijo un poco tímida-puedes darme un beso-pidió mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

 **Ichigo:** U-un QUE-dijo casi gritando.

 **Senna:** Un beso-volvió a pedir ella-pero supongo que como no quieres tendré que ir a la policía diciendo que intentaste violarme-dijo casi como una amenaza.

 **Ichigo:** Pero que fue un accidente-reclamo el molesto.

 **Senna:** Si pero aun así tocaste mis pechos y eso se puede declarar como intento de violación-dijo.

 **Ichigo:** P-pero-intento defenderse pero no encontraba algo lo salvara de esta-aaaaa estaba bien lo are-dijo con pesadez.

 **Senna:** Yeeeee-dijo alzando una mano-bueno a que esperas-le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

 **Ichigo:** Ichigo se quedó mirándola tenía que admitirlo era hermosa ese color de cabello negro-violeta y esos ojos anaranjados que lo hipnotizaban su piel no ayudaba mucho al pensamiento del Shinigami pues su piel era blanca, era como una diosa para él, poco a poco bajo su rostro hasta estar cerca del suyo podía sentir su respiración y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos conecto sus labios con los de ella.

Ambos tenían lo ojos cerrados Senna por su lado tenía el corazón acelerado se estaba cumpliendo unos de sus sueños más deseados el Ichigo Kurosaki el más famoso cantante lo estaba besando sentía que se iba a desmayar tarde o temprano por su parte Ichigo sentía sus labios eran suaves tiernos encajaban perfectamente con los suyos sentía que podía estar así por años sentía como algo dentro de el empezaba a arder una sensación que solo una vez sintió amor pero era imposible él no podía enamorarse de alguien que no conoce ni su nombre o sí? Sintió como si ya la conociera de algún lado varias imágenes se hicieron presente en su mente de él siguiéndola por un centro comercial en un cementerio defendiéndola de quien sabe que cargando a un niño llevando junto a su padre el perdiéndola luego yendo a rescatarla de quien sabe que cuando volvieron a la ciudad cuando ella se fue-que son estas imágenes que son estos recuerdos-pensó mientras la seguía besando en eso un nombre se le vino a la cabeza- **Senna** -dijo aun con sus labios conectados con los de ella.

Senna abrió los ojos ampliamente el había dicho su nombre mientras la besaba eso hiso que su corazón latiera más rápido separo sus labios de los de el e intento hablar.

 **Senna:** C-como sa-sabes m-mi no-nom… Aaaaaa-ella se desmayó.

 **Ichigo:** Se asustó al verla desmayar-Oye oye que te pasa oye respóndeme maldición-dijo mientras intentaba hacerla reaccionar.

 **BUEEEEEENO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA SI ME TARDE UN MONTON PERO LAS COSAS NO SALIERON COMO LAS PLANEE Y TUBE QUE HACER VIAJES DE AQUÍ PARA ALLA Y ESO SE LLEVO MI TIEMPO PERO AHORA QUE SOLUCIONE TODO ESTARE SUBIENDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ALMENOS DENTRO DE DOS DIAS Y SI NO HAY PERCANSE ALGUNO Y ESCRIBO COMO LOCO LO TENDRE LISTO PARA MAÑANA A LA MISMA HORA GRACIAS A LOS DOS QUE DEJARON SUS REVIEW BUENO SIN MAS ME DESPIDO HASTA MAÑANA O DENTRO DE DOS DIAS…..**


End file.
